In a digital broadcasting standard in many nations, an MPEG2-TS (moving picture experts group phase 2-transport stream) method is employed as a transferring format (for example, refer to PTL 1). In future, it is assumed that an IP transferring method in which an IP (Internet Protocol) packet used in the communications field is adopted in digital broadcasting is introduced, thereby providing further advanced broadcasting service.